Mental Session 1
by Tracy Davis
Summary: The musings of two authors as sugar and Phantom obsessions lead to strange and....mentally scarring sitiuations. XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Oo **This is a product of an..._interesting_...chat I had with Lolly (**a.k.a.: Generosa**). This involves Lolly's mind, where four of her ERIK's live, each based upon one of the four major Phandoms. The Movie, The Musical, Phantom and the Original Novel. Specialty!Erik is property of Generosa, and was created for me, until the other ERIK's decided that there just wasn't enough space for five ERIK's in Lolly's mind. His bones can still be found being chewed upon by Lolly's pet Kraken. **XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's just a regular evening. Or as regular as one can get for Tracy. As she scratched away at the intensely evil English paper (-killkillstabstab-) Gerry!Erik and Crawford!Erik enjoyed some time at the warm tropical climates of Lolly's mind (Lolly's mind is always warm and tropical), as Leroux and Kay!Erik lounged languidly in the not so recessed, recesses of Lolly's mind. Finishing it with a grin, she looked up.

"Anyone want to check this," she asks hopefully.

"I'll do it," Lolly says sighing, taking the paper from Tracy. "God your spelling is awful," she said, cringing.

Kay!Erik snickers from his chair.

Lolly sends him a look. "Your not one to talk. You're handwriting is atrocious."

"I like his writing. The red ink is hot," Tracy says smiling.

Kay!Erik just looks at her.

"Anyway its not your fault," Tracy continues. "You didn't go to school and learn how to write in those incredibly large lines."

Kay!Erik raises his eyebrows.

"Childhood is overrated and under appreciated," Lolly puts in, while continuing proof reading.

"Hear, Hear," Kay!Erik agrees.

Tracy turns to Kay!Erik. "You just think that because you never had a childhood."

"So?" Kay!Erik responds.

"I think you need to go back and revisit your inner child. Go to the playground!" Tracy says enthusiastically.

"……………….…No."

"It's fun!" Tracy says. "You can swing on the swings, and go down slides…..and scare little kids. Or you know we could just have sex. We were leading up to that yesterday."

Kay!Erik stares at her. "No we were NOT. You were discussing your homicidal fantasies about a man who could be your father."

Tracy shakes her head in denial. "No, YOU were going to take advantage of me. We were discussing your fantasies."

Kay!Erik smirks. "You wish. We were discussing my necrophilia. My non-existent necrophilia. My lack of desire to bed anything that isn't my sweet Christine."

Leroux!Erik and Kay!Erik sigh together. "Oh, Christine!"

"Yea, well she doesn't want you, and I kind of look like her." Tracy says hopefully. "I'm sure if you used enough opium you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Kay!Erik's eye twitches. "My drug habits are none of your business."

"We could make them my business. I think your using way too much by the way. You're going to ruin the phan girls allusions that your immortal if you keep using it."

"I do NOT use too much," Kay!Erik says indignantly. "The point of being immortal is that I can use it as much as I want. I want to spend as little sober time in the universe as possible."

Tracy shrugs. "It's still not good for you."

"Screw good for me."

Tracy continues as if she didn't hear. "And if you didn't want to spend time on earth you could just commit suicide."

"I'm not eager to embrace hell," Kay!Erik says scathingly.

"I think your already going there."

"All the more reason to stay alive," Kay!Erik counters.

Tracy sighs and continues. "Do you see any of the other Erik's using it?"

Leroux!Erik looks up. "I need it. Badly."

"Leroux!Erik you are not using opium!" Tracy shouts. "Only Kay!Erik uses it!"

Leroux!Erik shrugs. "I never said I used it. But I'm more of a nutcase than him." He pouts to a semi-innocent looking Kay!Erik.

Tracy nods. "Yes I agree. You are defiantly creepier. But I still love you!" She runs over and hugs Leroux!Erik.

Leroux!Erik twitches. "Release me, wench!"

Tracy hugs him tighter. "What all of you Erik's need is love! It would solve all of your problems!"

"I don't want your love. I want Christine's," Leroux!Erik says dejectedly.

On cue… "Oh, Christine!"

Tracy finally lets go of Leroux!Erik. "GET IT IN YOUR THICK SKULLS! SHE LEFT YOU FOR A FOP! GET OVER HER!"

Kay!Erik chooses to ignore this comment from his position reading over Lolly's shoulder. "You grammar is appalling."

"Do I care?" Tracy asks annoyed.

"You should." Leroux!Erik says. "I only date girls with good grammar."

"And a tight ass…" Lolly says with a sly grin.

Leroux!Erik twitches.

Tracy shrugs. "Well there are four other Erik's."

Kay!Erik shakes his head. "Leave me out."

Tracy shakes her head. "Sorry. I can't. You're an Erik." She ponders for a moment. "And my favorite, I might add." She hugs Kay!Erik.

"Back off BEEEEEEEETCH!" Kay!Erik says, struggling against her.

Tracy just hugs him tighter. "You know I'd release you quicker if you hugged me back."

"I would never lower myself," Kay!Erik says continuing to struggle.

"Where is Specialty!Erik?" Tracy says looking around curiously, but still maintaining a tight grip on Kay!Erik.

Lolly looks up. "The other Erik's killed him. They didn't like him sharing their space."

Tracy looks shocked. "He can't be killed! All the Erik's are immortal!"

Lolly nods. "True. All the original Erik's are. But he's not an original, is he?"

"Yes he is! He's your original!"

"I don't want him. You can resurrect him using his defiled bones." Lolly continues proof reading.

"But I want him!" Tracy pouts. "Bring him back! Who's going to make out with me?" She perks up looking at Kay!Erik. "I guess you'll have to do…" Happily she starts making out with Kay!Erik.

Kay!Erik shoves Tracy off and runs far, far away, joining Crawford!Erik and Gerard!Erik in Lolly's mental tropics.

Tracy seems in a trance for a moment, before she comes to herself and remembers where she is. "See this is what I need Specialty!Erik for!"

Lolly just looks at her. "Apparently."

"If you don't bring him back I guess I'll have to drug Kay!Erik and use him for my perverted pleasures." At this thought Tracy perks up again.

Lolly shakes her head. "You can't drug Kay!Erik. He's too smart."

Tracy pouts… again. "Fine…Please Bring Specialty!Erik back! I miss him!" She begs.

"No."

"Why?" Tracy asks sadly, giving Lolly a puppy dogface.

Lolly sighs. "Because he's just one more Erik that will run rampant in my brain."

"So? Is that a bad thing?" Tracy whines.

"You have no idea," Lolly replies smirking.

"Fine," Tracy says disappearing and showing up in the tropics of Lolly's mind naked. She smiles at the Erik's longing in beach chairs. Leroux!Erik and Kay!Erik are wearing opera dress, and Crawford!Erik is wearing the Red Death costume from the musical, for some odd reason(Lolly: I think his outfit from the musical is much better). However Gerard!Erik is wearing black silk boxers. "This is a nude beach right?" She asks happily.

Lolly shields her eyes. "EWWWWWWWWWWW! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is MY mental tropic!"

Tracy shrugs. "Well I'm visiting." She turns back to the Erik's. "So anyone want to go skinny dipping?"

The Erik's stare at her.

Kay!Erik twitches.

"I won't even ask if you're kidding…" Crawford!Erik says looking away disgusted.

"I prefer my black silk boxers, thank you," Gerard!Erik replies.

Tracy looks at him hungrily. "Those are hot. You can wear them if you want."

"You shouldn't be here. This is my tropic. I can make a Kraken come out of the water and eat you," Lolly says grinning evilly.

Tracy shrugs. "Your welcome to visit my mental tropics anytime you wish…"

Gerard!Erik eyes Tracy warily.

Tracy smiles at Gerard!Erik. "Come on. I don't bite…unless you want me too…."

"That's quiet alright," Gerard!Erik says looking over at Kay and Leroux!Erik. "You guys need to change. You need a tan."

Kay!Erik shakes his head. "I don't know how you do it. You've lived under the Opera House too, not as long, but still. Yet you manage to maintain that lovely tan of yours."

Gerard!Erik just shrugs.

Tracy looks at them curiously. "Didn't you guys know that Gerry's coffin is just a cleverly disguised tanning bed?"

"I technically don't have a coffin. Or a room for that matter. I have to bunk with Kay!Erik," Gerard!Erik replies.

Tracy sighs. "I know. They screwed up the movie no offense. And you might not want to say you bunk with Kay!Erik. People might get the wrong idea…"

Lolly grins slyly.

Tracy grins at Lolly. "We think alike."

"SLAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Lolly shouts and her and Tracy high five.

"You know I don't really like E/R, but I think I could go for E/E," Tracy says grinning widely.

Kay and Gerard!Erik stare at them.

Leroux and Crawford!Erik snicker.

Lolly winks at Leroux and Crawford!Erik. "You too can't talk. I know that Crawford bunks with you. He doesn't have a room either."

Tracy grins even wider, if that is possible. "No wonder none of you will go out with me! Your all gay!"

"WE ARE NOT! WE JUST WANT CHRISTINE!" The Erik's say together.

Tracy smiles. "Sure."

There is a slight pause, then…. "Oh, Christine!"

"I think, while you all want Christine since she wouldn't have you, you guys got soooo lonely…" Tracy trails off.

"GAAAAAAAAAY POOOOOOORRRRRRN!" Lolly laughs hysterically.

"Can I watch you guys some time? It would make a great phan phic," Tracy says giggling.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!"

"Sure," Tracy smiles, "But I could make you gay, or Lolly could. Remember you are all figments of her imagination."

All the Erik's eyes twitch. "WE ARE NOT FUCKING GAY!"

"Prove it," Tracy dares them, smiling slyly.

The Erik's grin triumphantly and indicate each of their respectful kisses at the end of their stories. Kay!Erik however indicates to passionate sex he had with Christine.

Tracy turns to Kay!Erik. "You can hardly call the sex you had with Christine passionate seeing as you were lying in bed dying. As for the rest of you, might I point out that YOU did not kiss Christine, but her you. She obviously did not know you were gay."

The Erik's stare at her.

"Wouldn't we still technically be Bi…." Kay!Erik says breaking the silence.

"No."

Kay!Erik looks at her incredulously. "Why not?"

"Because," Tracy says patiently. "YOU did not prove you were straight and going by my original theory you turned gay after Christine left you out of loneliness."

Kay!Erik ponders a moment. "That's true. But since in canon, I can't be a replica of myself, I went with Raoul, who had become bored with Christine, and had wild gay sex."

"Yes, but I thought you weren't gay?" Tracy says smiling.

"Well, you keep insisting that we are, so if we're going to be gay, we at least need to get some action out of it," the Erik's reply together.

"Or you could be straight and get some action from me and the other millions of phan girls who are ready and willing," Tracy says smiling broader.

"I don't want action from you. I want you to leave me alone," Kay!Erik says angrily.

"Well we both know that's not going to happen." Tracy grins.

"Unfortunately," Kay!Erik replies.

"Now," Tracy says looking at the rest of the Erik's," Who wants to go swimming with me? I'll put on a bathing suit if you do."

Gerard!Erik sighs. "I'll sacrifice myself then. You guys SO owe me."

Time is taken while numerous I.O.U's and life debts are written up.

Tracy grins happily and puts on a red bikini.

"Well good luck to you," Lolly says taking a seat in a beach chair.

Gerard!Erik sighs. "Thanks mate."

Lolly looks at him strangely. "Your not Australian."

"I know," Gerard!Erik says shrugging. "But all the fan girls love my Scottish accent, so I'm hiding away in Australia."

Tracy runs into the water. "Come join me! And you know if you guys hadn't killed Specialty!Erik, you wouldn't have to be in Gerard!Erik's debt."

"Indeed, but who cares? I loved torturing the little bastard," Kay!Erik replies.

There is a general murmur of agreements from the Erik's.

Tracy smiles and waves to Gerry!Erik. "Come on, and join me."

Gerry rolls his eyes, and replies unenthusiastically. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He sighs dejectedly.

Sara grins at him as he enters the water, and playfully splashes towards him. Frowning, Gerry!Erik sends a massive wave of water towards her, in hopes of drowning her. Tracy squeals and splashes him back. As Gerry!Erik feels the water hit him, he wonders why _he _can't die, then remembers it's because he's an ERIK and it's all in the **_Value Plan_**.

As Gerry!Erik muses over his state of non-death-ness (Kay!Erik: Is that even a word?), Tracy creeps up silently, in hopes of catching him off guard. Silly Tracy, you can't catch an ERIK off guard. Turning around quickly, he grasps Tracy by the arms. Tracy stills, fantasizing on how she got to be so close to the warm, sexy body of Gerry!Erik, because unlike Kay!Erik, Gerry!Erik does emit some semblance of body heat. She looks up to him, her wet hair curing around her face.

Gerard!Erik gently brushes away the strands of hair from her face. Water glistens on his white mask and thick dark locks are plastered to his face. Blue eyes glimmer mischievously as he brings his mouth down. But instead of making contact with her lips, they brush against her cheek to her ear. His breath is warm against her neck before he speaks. "Fooled you," he says as Tracy splashes down into the water.

Once under water, Tracy grabs his legs and pulls them out from under him, causing him to trip and fall into the water after her.

The Erik's on the beach snicker at Gerard!Erik's misfortune.

Gerard!Erik comes out of the water, his chest muscles glistening in the sun nicely.

Tracy follows him up, grinning. "Looks like I fooled you."

"Your lucky I'm not feeding you to the Kraken," Gerard!Erik threatens.

Tracy smiles. 'I know, though I wouldn't mind all that much. I had a fascination with it once."

Gerard!Erik looks at her strangely.

"What?" Tracy says shrugging. "It's a very interesting creature." Grinning happily, she splashes Gerard!Erik once more.

Gerard!Erik sighs as he finds his face, and more importantly, his _mask _wet. Again.

Tracy reaches up and touches his mask. "You know you could always take it off. We've seen your face before and it is nothing compared to the other Erik's faces"

"I know. I'm a lucky bastard," Gerard!Erik says snickering.

"And we're all bastards in a sense," Leroux!Erik says thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Crawford and Kay!Erik say together.

"Well Kay!Erik isn't. We know for a fact his parents were married," Tracy says splashing Gerard!Erik again.

Gerard!Erik sighs.** "**So now that we've confirmed my remarkable good looks in comparison with all the other Erik's, our mutual gay-ness, and so forth, I say we go in. Lolly's mental tropical beach comes with a lovely five star hotel."

Tracy perks up. "Do we share a room?"

Gerard!Erik gives her a dry look. "No. I'm bunking with Kay!Erik." He continues before Tracy can speak. "And no, we're not having sex, and no, you couldn't have come and watched even if we were."

Tracy pouts. "Then can I have sex with you?"

"NO!" Kay!Erik says near shouting, "I want to sleep tonight.

Tracy pouts even more. "Any other takers?"

The Erik's run to their rooms and lock their doors, before Tracy can say another word.

Tracy sighs and walks to her room. "This is what I need Specialty!Erik for..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I hope nobody was too scared by the first chapter…This one is slightly saner. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracy, Lolly, Nadir and Kay!Erik were silently eating dinner in Erik's lair/ house. The table was laden with mashed potatoes, fried chicken, coslaw, and rolls, ect.

"Pass the fried chicken," Tracy asks Kay!Erik.

"What's with all this American food?" Kay!Erik asks grumpily, handing Tracy the chicken.

Tracy shrugs. "It's Lolly's mind ask her."

Lolly glares at Tracy. "I'm not the one who wanted this food, you did."

"American freak," Kay!Erik mumbles.

Tracy rolls her eyes. "And you're not a freak? At least I'm an American freak not a freak of nature."

"You American's are so uncouth, unintelligent, and extremely immoral," Kay!Erik replies in an air of superiority.

"Your one to talk about morals," Tracy says snorting. "I don't watch people change from behind a mirror, kidnap people and keep them captive in my lair calling it love, trick people, kill people, or threaten people. Shall I continue?"

Lolly sensed another upcoming argument on the grounds of morality and sensibility. She quickly began to scarf down the food on her plate, in case the conversation was to get a little..._heated_.

"I grew up in a very uninspiring environment. I can't say the same for you Americans. It could be that my mother didn't love me. Or perhaps living in the back stabbing country of Persia? Perhaps my general alienation from society in general," Kay!Erik says scathingly.

"Maybe it's your attitude. You didn't have to go to Persia in the first place, and your mother did love you, as you would have found out if you had stayed an extra day, and if you want people to accept you, you might want to start by accepting yourself."

"You make me seem so petty. Truthfully, I could hardly care if my mother loved me. I admit that I find it amusing to kill and torture various humans who aren't worth my time to remember. Causing general chaos in an opera house is quite…invigorating." Kay!Erik trails off, a smile playing slightly on his face, as he looks back. "And if I get to kidnap a pretty soprano all the better," he says as an after thought.

"You are petty, and you just proved my point. You know, I really don't know why you weren't accepted. If you were maybe you wouldn't have so few morals," Tracy says thoughtfully.

"Neither do I. Maybe it's the fact that I lived in a day and age that would not have accepted me, no matter how hard I tried. Maybe it was from the fact that my mother should have accepted me from the beginning. Maybe it was because I felt that if none would accept me, there was no reason I should accept them. But that's just my opinion." Kay!Erik finishes shrugging. "Or maybe I found so little reason to seek acceptance in the world because you are all below me."

Tracy rolls her eyes. "Didn't I just prove we are all above you?"

"No. Your lack of intelligence, general low morals when it comes to intercourse/sex, your lack of drive to become more than what you are makes me above you." Kay!Erik pauses before continuing. "I find it amusing how so few great intelligences come from such mass populations. How you general ignore those of unfortunate status's, how you are so easy to judge those who you do not bother to know."

"First of all I only have low morals when it comes to you, because you are fictional, therefore it would be the safest sex possible. Secondly I have lots of drive to become more than I am. You, however, do not. You had so much to offer the world, but you preferred to sulk in self loathing under an opera house," Tracy replies angrily.

Kay!Erik, who is on a rant, continues. "I'm not just talking about you, I'm talking about Americans in general. And my life under an Opera House was very productive."

Tracy shrugs. "Oh yea life under the opera house was very productive. Tell me what did you accomplish?" She mocks interest.

"I don't know." Kay!Erik continues, as he sees Tracy stare at him. "It's never mentioned in any of the books. But do you seriously believe that I spent all my time doing nothing?"

"Not knowing what you accomplished proves another point. I don't believe you did nothing, however you did not contribute anything to society."

"Why would I want to contribute to the society that shunned me?" Kay!Erik asks indignantly. "Except causing general chaos. And I kept the Opera House running. Do you really believe any of those managers had any artistic sense?"

"Well they must have had some artistic sense. And you only accomplished running the opera house through threats and demands of money," Tracy said exasperatedly.

Kay!Erik smirked. "Like they would have listened to a ghost anyway. And how do you expect me to live without money?"

"Well," Tracy says faking a deep in thought look, "You could have gotten a JOB! You could have been the manager!"

"I won't even mention the absurdity of that suggestion."

Tracy rolls her eyes. "You worked in the real world more than once in your life, and if you know so much about art and music you could have been the manager."

"Cause it worked so well the first time," Kay!Erik says sarcastically.

Tracy starts getting really angry. "YOU messed it up! YOU let yourself become more powerful than the shah! YOU killed the architect's daughter! YOU worked as a magician, because YOU wanted to!"

Kay!Erik sighs. "Ah yes, those Rosy Hours. How I miss them so."

"Indeed," Nadir says raising his eyebrows. They sigh together.

"See it's YOUR fault," Tracy says.

Kay!Erik shrugs. "So? I'm a psycophant. I can't say I'm all right in the head."

"I think its just because of all the opium," Tracy says matter of factly.

"Is it now?" Kay!Erik replies in disinterest.

"Well part of it, the other part is the whole "my mother didn't love me thing" and the gypsies probably had a bad affect on you too."

"Gypsies." Kay!Erik says going into an evil homicidal rage.

Tracy sighs. "See."

Kay!Erik looks at her. "What?"

Tracy rolls her eyes again. "Nothing. Nadir you agree with me don't you?"

"And risk my life? Hardly. With intelligence comes self-preservation," Nadir replies knowingly.

Tracy sighs. "You know he won't kill you. Besides your immortal too. Your an original character."

"Doesn't mean I won't have a little fun torturing him. The fact that he can't die makes it all the easier. I don't have to worry about him croaking on me," Kay!Erik says with an evil glint in his eyes.

Tracy rolls her eyes for the hundredth time. "You know you would never hurt him, he's your best friend. You might threaten him however, but never hurt him."

Kay!Erik shrugs. "I killed his child."

"Yea because you liked the kid and couldn't stand to see him suffer. Anyway Nadir would have done it himself but he didn't have the guts to."

Kay!Erik turns away from Tracy disgusted. "Must you make me seem soft and cuddly?"

Tracy smiles. "You are deep down. Who cried because his mother wouldn't give him a kiss?"

"I hate you," Kay!Erik says glaring at her. He leaves the table to go sulk in the back of Lolly's mind.

"I think you act mean and murders to hide your insecurities," Tracy calls after him.

"GO HOME WENCH!" Kay!Erik calls from the recesses of Lolly's mind. Nadir and Lolly eye the food, wondering how long the table would remain, should the discussion become a little to vehement.

Tracy smirks. "Your just mad because what I'm saying is true."

"You shouldn't smirk. IT's very unbecoming on you," Kay!Erik answers, coming back to the table reluctantly.

"You're just avoiding the question." Tracy smirks again just to piss him off. "You know I'm right, admit it."

Kay!Erik glares at her. "I'll admit to being insecure, just because I'm only human, and we're all insecure. However, I will not say the cause."

Tracy pretends to look shocked. "You've admitted two things! That your insecure and that your human!"

"Only out of the subtle hope that it would make you shut up," Kay!Erik replies.

Tracy ignores him. "There is no specific cause there are many. Shall we discuss them? I'm enjoying analyzing you."

"Okay," Kay!Erik says hoping once they are finished she would shut up. "The source of my deep rooted trauma is: My face. Family troubles. Manipulation of other people. And gypsies." He goes into another homicidal rage.

Tracy shakes her head. "No, it's not your face. It's how people reacted to your face. But I agree with family problems, and your manipulation of people, specifically your mother. And of course the gypsies."

"I love manipulation!"

"That's the root of your problem," Tracy replies shaking her head.

Kay!Erik looks amused. "Is it now?"

"Maybe if you stopped manipulating people they would accept you," Tracy suggests.

Kay!Erik gave her a blank look. "Where's the fun in that?"

Tracy sighs. "My point proven."

"Somehow, with my face, even if I stopped manipulating, I still think there would be a bit of...tension... between me and general humanity."

"Yes," Tracy says agreeing. "At first, but gradually they would be able to see beyond your face."

At this point, Lolly face faults, and falls to the ground. _Some how I doubt **anyone** could see beyond that face_.

Kay!Erik looks at her angrily. "We're talking nineteenth century Europe. Devil incarnations, witchcraft, burning at the stake. Any of that ring a bell?"

"Yes, not once in the book did anyone call you the devil." Tracy looks thoughtful. "Except the gypsies, and they didn't really believe that it was just to attract people to come see you."

Kay!Erik stares at her. "You see too much in people."

"And you see too little," Tracy replies calmly.

"Call me shallow," Kay!Erik says dryly.

"Your not shallow though." Tracy says shaking her head. "I can easily see how you think to little of people, but you know there are some good ones out there."

"I'm sure they are," Kay!Erik confers. "Just they weren't anywhere near me."

"Yes they were: the architect, Madame Giry (well that was more Gerry and Crawford!Erik), Nadir, Christine, your mother (eventually), your mothers friend, wasn't there also a priest? Must I continue?" Tracy tilts her head smirking.

"And they all did me sooo much good," Kay!Erik replies sarcastically. "They saved my eternal soul, didn't they?"

Tracy sighs. "Didn't we already go into this? It was your fault."

Kay!Erik rolls his eyes. "If I said it's my fault, will you leave me alone? Isn't it your bedtime anyway?"

"Yes. However I never said it was entirely your fault, but it was mostly your fault."

"Alright, it's my fault," Kay!Erik says impatiently. "Now leave me alone."

"Fine. I will, but as Arnold says, "I'll be back"" Tracy grins.

"I could care less."

Tracy kisses him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, I still love you, despite your flaws."

"What a surprise." Kay!Erik says dryly. "I don't love you. Sorry. After confessing my soul and all."

Tracy shrugs. "I can still hope. You still hope that Christine will love you."

"No. You can't relate my love for Christine with your "love" for me," Kay!Erik replies angrily.

"Why can't I?"

"Because Christine and I live in the same universe, and you do not. Because I actually loved her, and you've never truly met me, so you can't say the same."

Tracy raises her eyebrows. "Right. Well anyways, good night." She walks into her bedroom, and gets ready for bed.

Kay!Erik sighs, and turns to Lolly, who was buttering herself another, almost warm biscuit. "She can be so single-minded sometimes." he sighed. Recovering his own plate, he begins to pile the _Not Quite Warm_ food onto it. Nadir helps himself to another spoonful of mash pototoes. Lolly ponders thoughfully.

"You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter! Again, slightly saner. And we mention a review in this one, I would just like to say me and Lolly (Generosa) are not responsible for the comments the Erik's make, and are enthusiastic with the reviews! Keep them coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracy runs into the library where Kay!Erik, Leroux!Erik, Crawford!Erik, Gerry!Erik, and Lolly are sitting. They look up at her as she enters.

"We have reviews!" Tracy shouts excitedly.

The Erik's and Lolly just look at her.

"And Kay!Erik you're welcome to come over tonight to celebrate," she continues beaming.

Kay!Erik stares at her. "Uh. No."

"Or any of the Erik's," she says thoughtfully, ignoring Kay!Erik. "But I would prefer Kay!Erik. You know you want to."

"I hate you," Leroux!Erik says glaring at her.

Tracy gives him a light kiss on the lips. "Why?"

"Because stupidity is contagious. I would hate to ruin my amazing IQ."

"I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than Lolly, and since you live in her mind you're already infected anyway."

Lolly coughs pointedly at this statement. It's odd when someone who couldn't spell to save their _pathetic _and **Totally unworthy** life, says that they're smarter than you. Lolly's eye twitched slightly.

"Yeah, but we don't come into physical contact with her. We just fill up empty space," Kay!Erik explains.

Tracy shrugs. "Well one of the reviewers said I should sleep with Kay!Erik."

"Never," Kay!Erik replies coldly.

"That's what the reviewers want, and we should always listen to the reviewers and give them what they want," Tracy says smiling.

"No. We shouldn't." Kay!Erik says glaring.

"Tell her that," Tracy says shrugging.

Kay!Erik glares at Tracy "Tell her to screw herself."

"Why don't you screw her instead? I doubt she'd mind, or you know you could just screw me. And I just had an amazing idea, the you Erik's should reply to the reviewers." Tracy beams again.

Leroux!Erik shakes his head. "I don't think it would be good for your popularity."

Kay!Erik glares more. "They can shove their opinions up their a-"

"Thank you for that comment," Crawford!Erik says interrupting him.

Tracy shakes her head. "No, you guys have to be nice." She looks thoughtful. "Or funny."

"Or truthful," Gerry!Erik replies.

"It depends on how truthful. I'd hate to see what some of you consider truthful…" Tracy trails off.

Kay!Erik continues glaring. "That POTO authors are a group of stuck up son of a b-"

Gerry!Erik shakes his head. "You really shouldn't insult people's mothers, just because ours were terrible."

"Well, we don't really know if ours were, but Leroux and Kay's needed improvement," Crawford!Erik says.

"Yea, poor Kay and Leroux!Erik." She gives them each a hug. "Don't worry I love you. You'll never be unloved again."

Leroux!Erik backs away from Tracy. "I think we could do without your love."

"I think you need love, since no one is willing to give it to you except the phan girls." Tracy smirks. "I've decided I'm above a phan girl, I'm a phantom phanatic."

"No," Kay!Erik replies. "Our number one fans are horror authors."

Leroux!Erik nods in agreement. "Greatest portrayal of us."

"Ever," Kay!Erik says.

Tracy shakes her head. "I highly disagree."

Kay!Erik looks amused. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think we care if you agree or not?" Leroux!Erik says.

Tracy shrugs. "I know you don't, but I'm the type of person who states her opinion not caring if anyone cares. I think most get you as a character right, but I don't like horror stories, they're creepy, and most of the Erik's are not that creepy.

"We're supposed to be creepy," the Erik's say together.

Tracy shakes her head. "Not really. Only Leroux!Erik is supposed to be creepy."

"And I, since Phantom is based on a retelling of POTO," Kay!Erik replies.

Tracy shakes her head again. "Your just murderous, and Gerry!Erik is just hot and pathetic (no offense), and Crawford!Erik... well Crawford!Erik is a combination of all three of you." Tracy smiles. "And of course Gerry!Erik is the best looking"

Gerry!Erik glares at Tracy. "I can't help the movie director smoked crack when he worked my character. And yes, I'm quite aware I'm the best looking. You constantly want to snog Specialty!Erik, who looks like me."

"No, Specialty!Erik had a full mask because I like that one the best, but he had your body. Except he was paler. You were just too tan," Tracy replies.

"Like I said, not my fault," Gerry!Erik says glaring.

"I know, and I love you anyways," Tracy says smiling. "You're the one who gets along with me best."

"Because I didn't have as traumatizing a life. And Crawford!Erik enjoys his maniacal laughter too much," Gerry!Erik replies.

Crawford!Erik laughs maniacal.

Tracy sighs dreamily at Crawford!Erik's laugh. "Its soooooo hot…"

Crawford!Erik stares at her.

Tracy kisses Crawford!Erik long and deep.

Crawford!Erik pushes away from her. "Rape!"

"Its your own fault. I can't resist that laugh." Tracy sighs dreamily again at the thought of it. After a moment she looks back at Crawford!Erik and scowls. "That was not rape!"

Crawford!Erik shrugs. "Unwanted molestation, then."

Tracy nods. "That's better."

"But that's quite a mouthful," Crawford!Erik replies.

Tracy ignores him. "And you can't really say anything about it. You molested Christine."

"So?" The Erik's say together. "She liked it."

"How do you know?" Tracy counters.

Crawford!Erik shrugs. "We don't."

"But frankly, we find that we don't really care, either," Kay!Erik continues.

"At least, since the Phandom came out," Kay!Erik replies.

Gerry!Erik nods. "We felt we should be compensated for our phan girl services."

"See. And I don't care if you wanted it or not," Tracy smiles and then frowns. "Why don't I get phan girl services?"

"Because we're just bastards like that," Kay!Erik says smirking.

"I'd pay you, and I'd leave you alone forever if each of you have sex with me," Tracy replies taking out her wallet.

The Erik's shake their heads. "We don't need money. And we're not that desperate."

Tracy sighs dejectedly, and puts her wallet away. "I'm better than the phan girls. I should get services."

"What makes you think you're better?" The Erik's ask together.

"Who has a plushie of you in their bed that they bought on E-bay?" Tracy says smiling.

"A screwed up plushie," Kay!Erik replies.

"Its cute!"

"Screwed...UP."

"N…O. Anyways its not of you, its of Leroux!Erik."

Leroux!Erik stares at her.

Kay!Erik snickers.

Tracy grins. "And its mouth opens!"

Kay!Erik shudders. "I won't mention the dirty connotations that come to mind."

Tracy smiles. "I wish I had one of Kay!Erik."

"No. I'd bite your fingers off." Kay!Erik goes back to glaring.

Tracy ignores him. "And a Crawford one with a voice chip inside that has his sexy laugh."

Crawford!Erik shakes his head, lost in thought. "I could have sworn I copyrighted that."

Tracy shrugs. "Well I'm going to go to bed. Anyone want to join me?" She smiles seductively.

"NO!" The Erik's answer cringing.

Tracy pouts. "One day I'm going to get one of you guys to sleep with me."

"Probably Gerry!Erik. The little slut," Kay!Erik says glaring at him.

Gerry!Erik sneers. "I'm not the perverted old man who kidnapped the soprano."

Kay!Erik smirks. "No, you're the perverted young man who did."

Tracy sighs. "Guys no arguing. You all kidnapped the pretty young soprano and one of you will sleep with me... eventually."

The Erik's look at her. "Uh. NO!"

Tracy smiles. "Wait and see." She kisses each of them in turn. "Good night," she says turning and leaving the room.

"We," Kay!Erik says.

Leroux!Erik continues. "Hate."

Crawford and Gerry!Erik finish "You."

Lolly smiles cheekily. "Night!"


End file.
